Miles 'tails' prower
Miles 'tails' Prower 'is Sonic's best friend who aids him along his journeys. He has had the most love interests or crushes than any other character. He is good with machines ,which is respected by most people, and is really kind. Life Childhood As a child, Tails was bullied for having two tails. He then saw Sonic running and was amazed with how fast he was and Sonic found it great that Tails could catch up with him and Tails has aided him on all his journeys ever since.Tails had gone through a lot of things at such young age. Teenage years As a teenager, Tails found out about Anna's past and he managed to help her out. He had Sonic quit on him at the age of 15, which left him upset for a while and lasted for 2 weeks until Anna comforted him, and he then managed to take down Valentina with help from Anna. Young adult As a young adult, Tails got promoted to the adult division of the hero group meaning he has to take down harder enemies. At the age of 20, Tails gets married to Anna and then had children with Anna a few months later. Adult As a adult, Tails moved to emerald coast with Anna and owned a science facility. Tails helped out in taking darkedge down by hacking into the security with Anna, and then makes friends with Sonic at the end. 'Relationships Anna the fox Tails shows a crush towards Anna and she shows one back. They get along with each other quite well as they are both good at machines, Anna is shown to get jealous when he is around other girls. When finding out her story he deciedes to unrobotize her and finds it a challenge. He then marries her and has 2 kids named Sarah and James. Sonic the hedgehog Tails has a brotherly friendship with Sonic until he is 15 and Sonic is 20 as he quits on him. Before the fallout, Tails aided Sonic on all his journeys and even helped him fight bosses. Amy Rose Tails has a friendly relationship with Amy as she is always chasing Sonic around he does talk to her. Cosmo the seedrian Tails had feelings for seedrian because Amy had used love water to get sonic to love her but it instead effected him and cosmo, she endagered tails and Annas relationship and Tail then helps Anna take her down when it appears that she was really a criminal. Valentina the fox Valentina is a fox from the hedgehog clan who was sent to find the hero group and was flirting on tails while fighting him. 'family' Sarah prower Tails is very kind to his daughter sarah he often gives her flying lessons or teaches her how to fly a jet. He is overprotective around her as he keeps her in the house during the battle against darkedge and she then sneaks out. James prower Tails isn't overprotective about james as he let james help take down darkedge.They have a really good father and son relationship, as tails is always busy he barely sees his son Anna prower Tails marries Anna at the age of 20 and they have 2 kids. when james and sarah become 3 they move to emerald coast and own a science facility and quit the hero group. 4 years later they return to fislog island and rejoin the hero group. Milly Milly is tails' grandaughter who normally gets in between him and his science experiments and tails does love her though. Tekna Tekna is Tails' other grandaughter who likes to help him do experiments. Death Tails died at the age of 81 during a science accident Theme song Tails' theme song is believe in myself.